A Little Fear Can Go A Long Way
by JustAnotherMutant
Summary: COMPLETED! A villain from the comics is introduced as Robin and Starfire celebrate their one year anniversary. Meanwhile Raven tries to cope with her feelings. Things go crazy, with lots of love and loss.(RobinRaven pairing) Please R&R!
1. Anniversary

"A Little Fear Can Go a Long Way"  
  
Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, but I'm just doing this for fun, so any and all criticism is welcome. Flame away, mates. Anyway, you know the drill, I do NOT own the Teen Titans, Phobia, or any other DC character. So, here we go.  
  
It was a warm autumn night, and the Titan's Tower was alight with music and other such festivities. Loud talking and laughing could be heard from the living room, as glasses 'clinked' and friends shared stories. Robin and Starfire were celebrating their 1st year anniversary. It had been a full year since the two teen heroes finally talked about their feelings to one another, and begun to "officially" date.  
  
"Aww, yea!" shouted Cyborg, "Congratulations you two! Y'all deserve this. Especially you, skinny! Me and BB thought you were gonna' have an ulcer if you didn't find something, or SOMEONE to take your mind off the job."  
  
"Thanks, Cy. That means a lot to me." Replied the boy wonder. "Thank you, all of you. I've always thought of the Titans as more than just a team, or a job. You guys are family to me, and tonight only proves that a hundred fold."  
  
Starfire chipped in, "Yes friends! A thousand, thousand thanks! My heart is filled with the liquids of love, and joy tonight! And so, I have prepared a dance of gratitude for you all! I – wait! Where is friend Raven?!?"  
  
On the rooftop of the tower, a lone figure stood leaning against the edge of the roof. The warm night's breeze softly blew her violet, shoulder length hair back and forth as she looked out to the ocean. A long, emotional sigh escaped from Raven's chest as she stared at the sea.  
  
'I feel rotten,' she thought, 'I should be in there, showing my support for Robin and Star. I'm their friend, hell, I'm Star's best friend. So what am I doing up here?'  
  
Raven sighed again. A few years ago this would seem all but natural. No one would give a second thought to Raven keeping her distance from the rest of the team. But that was before. The Titans had been through so much together, and Raven had opened up to all of them. They had truly become her family, and she loved them all. But perhaps, she loved one of them, too much.  
  
'I'm a terrible person.' Raven thought to herself, 'my best friend is down stairs, probably worrying about where I am, but I'm hiding up on the roof, just because I can't come to terms with the fact that I have feelings for her boyfriend. For Robin.'  
  
"Rae?" Raven jumped and a few bricks exploded into rubble. She calmed herself, and turned to face the soft, deep voice, already knowing whom it belonged to.  
  
"Hey, Cyborg." She replied.  
  
"Wassup, Rae?" Cyborg asked, his voice full of concern. "What're ya' doing up here, all alone? There's a party going on downstairs, girl. I know parties aren't really your "thang" but the guy's are getting kinda worried, especially Star. What's eating ya' Rae. You can tell me."  
  
"It's nothing Cyborg, I'm flattered you're worried about me, but really, I'm fine. The lights and music...it was all just giving me a headache, and I had to come up here to clear my thoughts a bit. You know how it is." Raven saw Cyborg give her a look that said he understood, yet didn't completely believe her. So she continued, "But, I'm feeling a lot better now, so why don't we go inside and have a good time, huh?"  
  
Cyborg smiled, it was nice hearing Raven say things like "and have a good time", it really showed him how much she's opened up to the rest of the team since they first met.  
  
"Right on, girl." He said, "Lets go down there and show those cats what the REAL definition of 'party' is. But, hey, Rae?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready to talk about it, you know where to find me."  
  
Raven said nothing, but gave her friend a small, grateful smile. Cyborg offered her his arm and the two Titans walked down the stairs towards the party. 


	2. Phobia

Well, here's the second chapter, I hope you guys like it. I'm gonna try my best to pump these chapters out, since my head is full of ideas at the moment. Oh, another note, the character Phobia, is from the New Titans comic books, I don't know if you guys remember her or not, but she was a member of the second Brotherhood of Evil, and then the Society of Sin. I didn't change her powers at all, but I gave her appearance and personality a bit of a tweak. As always, I neither own her, nor do I own any of the titans. Here we go.  
  
The Titans sat around the living room, a bit on edge, until Cyborg and Raven appeared in the stairway, with smiles on their faces.  
  
"FRIEND RAVEN!!!" Starfire cried, "I am so happy to see you! Is all well for you, friend?"  
  
"Sure Star, I'm fine. Thanks. I just needed to get some air for a bit, sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the mood for anyone."  
  
"Nonsense, friend!! No moods have been spoiled, and now that you are present, I can perform my dance of gratitude for you all!"  
  
"Uh...hold on Star. Before you do your gratitude...thing, let me just say something. Star, Robin, I just want you two to know...well, you've been such great friends to me...I just...I'm really..." she felt herself nearly choke on her own words, "happy...for you. For both of you."  
  
Starfire's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she rushed towards Raven and nearly tackled her with an embrace.  
  
"OH, FRIEND RAVEN!" Star exclaimed, "You have filled me with such happiness! My heart has so much more gratitude in it than before, that I-" she stopped all of a sudden, and a wave of sadness washed over her face. "Oh no!" She cried, "My dance of gratitude is no longer acceptable! I have more gratitude now than when I created it, so it cannot truly express the feelings of my heart! I KNOW! I shall create a NEW dance of gratitude!"  
  
The Titans all tried to suppress their groans as Beast Boy slid up next to Raven."  
  
"So, Rae, you, uh...wanna dance?"  
  
"Sorry Beast Boy, I only dance gratitude dances." It took the green teen a few moments to realize that Raven had actually made a joke before he could even speak again.  
  
"Hah..Raven, did you just, haha, was that a JOKE? Hahaha! That was funny!" Raven gave her friend a little smirk as he erupted into laughter.  
  
"Heh..heh..aaah. But seriously, you wanna dance?"  
  
"Sorry B, you know I'm not much of a dancer."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Just figured it couldn't hurt to try, right?"  
  
"Right. So...you want to get some punch instead?"  
  
Before Beast Boy could answer, an emergency alarm went off, and Robin yelled "TITANS! TROUBLE!"  
  
"Someone's breaking into the jewelry stores downtown, and from the looks of things, it's no ordinary burglar."  
  
Cyborg let out a loud groan as he listened to Robin's briefing.  
  
"Man, don't these super-thugs got any sense of courtesy? We're having us a PARTY here!"  
  
The titans raced downtown, but the sight that greeted them was not the most pleasant. The streets were dark, and lit only by the dim streetlights. It was late, nearly midnight, and the grim scene was the complete polar opposite of the atmosphere they had just came from. CRASH All five heads turned immediately to the source of the sound, as they saw a slim, shadowy figure move around inside one of the jewelry stores.  
  
"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted.  
  
They raced into the store, to find a surprising new foe. She was young, maybe just a few years older than the Titans themselves, and she was dressed in green. A skin-tight green and black leotard covered most of the top of her body, while she wore stockings and high-heeled boots below. Like Raven, she too wore a cowl, but hers was jagged, and sinister looking.  
  
"Whoever you are," Robin stated, "the Teen Titans are here to take you down!"  
  
The girl laughed, "Whoever I am?" she mocked, "Foolish Titans, I am Phobia, and I am your worst fears come true!"  
  
"I've had about enough of this corn-ball!" Beast Boy shouted, as he seamlessly transformed into a wolf and ran at Phobia.  
  
She sneered, "Perhaps, you will take me more seriously when you see the full extent of my powers!" and with that, Phobia's eyes lit up and a blinding flash engulfed the store. She laughed a bone-chilling cackle as the Titans were frozen in place. Gathering up her bounty, Phobia took one last look at her foes before fleeing the scene.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my darlings."  
  
Cyborg  
  
"Hurry up, Android! We got a job to do!"  
  
'Huh?' thought Cyborg, 'Who said that? Was that Robin? What did he call me? What's going on here?'  
  
Robin looked annoyed "Android, c'mon!"  
  
"I am NOT Android, I am Cyborg!" Cyborg nearly reeled back from the sound of his own voice. It wasn't his, it was cold, monotone, and almost...mechanical sounding. In fact, it sounded more like Steven Hawkins than his own voice.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow at his teammate.  
  
"What are you talking about Android? You're not a cyborg. A cyborg is a human/robot hybrid. A robot with the mind of a human, you're an android. Your mind is a computer, and your parts are mechanical. You've been programmed to act and think like a human as much as possible, but all your 'feelings' are simply programs and functions."  
  
Cyborg couldn't believe what he was hearing, his last shreds of humanity were his most valued treasures, how could he not be human?! He wanted to shout at Robin, tell him he was making a mistake. He wanted to cry, to yell, to scream. He wanted to put the wonder boy in his place, and tell him exactly what he was. Tell him he was human. But all that came out was:  
  
"Error. Does not compute."  
  
Beast Boy  
  
'Hey, what gives? Where is everyone?' Beast Boy thought to himself. He looked around the empty room. On the floor were the balloons he blew up himself, and on the walls hung green and white streamers. 'I know they couldn't have forgotten,' he thought 'I just gave them the invites yesterday.' Wondering what happened to his friends, Beast Boy left the living room to search the rest of the tower for the missing Titans. He had searched the entire tower before finally deciding to go downstairs and check the garage. As he got closer, he could hear voices. The voices of his friends.  
  
"Man, this movie is gonna ROCK!" exclaimed Cyborg.  
  
"Definitely," Robin agreed, "I've been looking forward to this one for a while."  
  
Raven looked up at her friends "Uh, you guys don't think Beast Boy found out about this, do you?"  
  
Cyborg sneered, "Pfft. Don't know, don't CARE. All I know is, I'm not gonna be stuck in the tower, for some lame-ass birthday party for that little creep when I could be out seeing the first showing of this movie!"  
  
"I agree," said Starfire, "Beast Boy is annoying and horrid. I do not wish to spend my time with that...phlorphglab."  
  
Robin smirked, "Heh, I don't think you guys need to tell that to Raven, I think Little Green actually has a thing for her."  
  
Raven gave Robin a death glare. "That...is...disgusting. If you ever repeat that Robin, I cannot be responsible for what may happen to you."  
  
"Alright, alright. I guess I just think it's a little sad, you know? I mean, I think that Beast Boy actually thinks we're his friends."  
  
"HAH!", barked Cyborg, "THAT'S a laugh!"  
  
Starfire  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, as she looked into the deep brown eyes of her lover. No, she had to accept the truth of her harsh reality. Her former lover.  
  
"I'm sorry, Star." Robin apologized, "But you know as well as I do, that this was a mistake."  
  
"No...Robin..."  
  
"Please, Star, be serious about this. We don't belong together. This has to end. I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can't continue to pretend that I have these feelings for you. We don't belong together Star...in fact, I'm beginning to think you don't belong here at all. Go back to Tamaran, Star. You belong there. You'll be happier there."  
  
The words she wished to speak would not come out, nearly blinded by her own tears, all Starfire could do, was to fly away. Fly away into the deep, darkness that was outer space. Fly away and try to forget the greatest heartbreak of her life. Fly away...  
  
Robin  
  
"LET HER GO, SLADE! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! LET HER GO!"  
  
Slade only laughed, "My dear boy, have you learned nothing? This is about me...and you. And this girl has more to do with you, than anything or anyone else."  
  
"THIS ISN'T FAIR SLADE!" Robin yelled, his eyes stinging from his sweat and tears, "LET HER GO NOW! OR I SWEAR SLADE, I SWEAR...I'LL KILL YOU! I swear..."  
  
Time seemed to nearly come to a stop, as the gunshot rang out in the empty warehouse. The echo of the noise itself seemed to last forever. Even as Slade dropped the limp, blood-soaked corpse from his arms, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Until her body hit the cold, hard floor. Robin sank to his knees, the pain in his heart not even allowing him to shout her name, to say anything...all he could do, was hold his head in his hands, and cry. Cry for his beloved.  
  
Raven  
  
Raven looked around the living room of Titan's Tower. It was ruined. Everything was broken, and soaked with blood. She floated over the lifeless bodies of her fallen comrades as she closed in on her final prey. Her eyes glowed a fierce and fiery red. All four of them.  
  
Locked, inside her own mind, Raven screamed. "NO! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP THIS! YOU CAN'T! I CAN'T! NO!" But there was nothing she could do. The daemon seed of her father Trigon the Terrible had finally broken free of Raven's control, and it was only beginning to have it's fun.  
  
Robin watched Raven as she closed in on him, cornering him. Out of the side of his eye, he saw Beast Boy, impaled. Starfire with her neck twisted at an unnatural and nauseating angle, and Cyborg, in more pieces than Robin could count.  
  
All the while, Raven could do nothing to stop herself. 'Robin!!!' she cried out in thought, 'I'm so sorry! So sorry!!! I...this...this is all my fault, I got too close, let my emotions get too far out of control. Robin...I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!! PLEASE, STOP THIS! YOU CAN'T! NOT ROBIN! PLEASE! Please...' 


	3. Helpful Advice?

Well, here's the third chapter, I know I haven't really lived up to the "romance"  
  
genre yet, but I promise guys, there will be PLENTY of fluff in this story, and even some (gasp) lemon. So lets get to it, huh?  
  
"NOT an Android – huh? What? Where am I?"  
  
As Cyborg regained his bearings, he looked around the room and realized he was still in the jewelry store. He rushed to looked into one of the mirrors, relieved to find himself just as he remembered, a HUMAN with mechanical parts. Cyborg then looked around at the rest of his teammates, they all seemed to be still stuck in trances, and all of them were crying. Robin was down on his knees with his head in his hands, and Cyborg could clearly see the puddle of tears beneath him. Beast Boy was sitting in a corner, his arms wrapped around his knees, as he softly cried, and whimpered between sniffles, "They don't like me..." Raven was leaning against a wall, with her arms wrapped around her body, as she sobbed silently to herself. Cyborg looked around for Starfire, he didn't see her. Then, something wet fell on him. He realized it was a tear, and looked up. Starfire was floating above him in the air, her hands clamped tightly over her heart.  
  
"Yo! Guys! SNAP OUT OF IT!" The Titans gasped as they looked around, to realize that the horrifying things they had just experienced were not real.  
  
Robin was the first to speak. "Titans, everyone alright? Cyborg?"  
  
"I'm fine Rob."  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
"You mean...you guys, care about me?"  
  
"What kind of question is that B? You know we do. Star? Are you-" Robin was cut off as the Tamaran flew at him and pulled the boy wonder into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Raven's heart sank as she saw this, so she pulled up her cowl and turned away.  
  
"Rae? You alright?" Robin asked, pulling away from Starfire's kiss.  
  
Raven just nodded and said "Yeah."  
  
Back at the tower, Robin shared his findings with the rest of the team. "Angela Hawkins, or rather, Phobia has the ability to probe the human mind with her telepathic powers, she is able to locate the fear center of the mind, and cause a person's greatest fear to take shape in the form of a telepathic illusion. Look guys, we just went through a pretty rough ordeal here, why don't we take a break today. Lets call off the training and all that, everyone just get some rest, ok?"  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos..." It was an hour later, and Raven was in her room meditating, or at least, trying to. "Ugh.." she groaned, "This isn't working. I need to clear my mind, but there's just too much to clear. Why did this have to happen? Of all the times for me to have to live out my greatest fear, it had to happen right when I was doubting my own feelings the most. I...god. This sucks. Meditating isn't working. I need to get over this. I need to do something, I need to..." She sighed, stood back up on her feet and left to walk out her door. She stopped in the hallway, and sighed again, with that, she started walking towards the garage. "I need to talk to Cyborg."  
  
As she entered the garage, Raven's ears were assaulted by ridiculously loud hip hop music. "Cyborg! CYBORG!!"  
  
"Huh? Whozzat?" Cyborg cut the music and looked up at the clearly troubled girl. Putting down his wrench, he stood up and sat against his T-car. "Hey Rae, wassup?"  
  
"Uh...Cyborg, remember when you said..."  
  
Cyborg smiled. "So, you ready to talk, huh?"  
  
Raven nodded. "But, before I say anything Cy, you have to promise-"  
  
"You don't even need to say it, girl. I won't tell a soul. So, what's been troubling you?"  
  
"Well, its...you know how my powers only work when my emotions are under control, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, the thing is..."  
  
"Rae? Lets just cut to the chase here. Your powers are fine. Now, something's been eating at you since last night, and I want you to tell me what it is."  
  
Raven sighed, and took in a deep breath before speaking again. "It's...Robin."  
  
"Wonder Boy? He do something to you?!"  
  
"No, no, Cy. He didn't do anything to me. Its just...I...I think I love him." Raven blushed as her friend just stared at her.  
  
"Say, WHAT?"  
  
"...Yeah..."  
  
"So that's why you were glooming around on the roof at their anniversary party, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Its...hard. I've never felt this way before, Cy. Every time I see him, I have to struggle just to keep my powers in control. He's...everything I could ever want in a guy."  
  
"Man, Rae I didn't even know there WAS anything you'd want in a guy."  
  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Nothing! I'm not trying to mean anything by it, damn. I mean, of all the time we've known each other, you've never talked about those kind of feelings before."  
  
"Well, I've never had these kinds of feelings before. What makes it worse, is that he's with Starfire, and...they just seem so happy together. Plus, Star's my best friend. I...feel terrible. My heart sinks every time I see them together, but there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Cyborg looked at his friend as tears welled up in her eyes. "Hey, Rae, I wouldn't say that. You can always do something about a situation."  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Talk to him."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cyborg winced as one of the tires on Robin's motorcycle popped.  
  
"Weren't you listening Cyborg?! I can't talk to him about this! He's dating Starfire! They just CELEBRATED their anniversary yesterday!"  
  
"Look, I'm not saying its going the be the easiest thing to do, but really Raven, it's your only option. You want to get this off your chest right? Clear up these feelings, get your powers back in check? Well, then you're just gonna have to spill it to the boy wonder."  
  
Raven glared at her friend. 'I thought he was going to help me with my problem,' she thought, 'not make it worse.'  
  
"Rae, Rob's a really understanding guy. If nothing else, you'll be able to get the burden off your chest, and I know Robin won't criticize you for it."  
  
"Yeah, but how do you think that's going to affect our relationship. He's my friend, and leader. And Star..."  
  
"Is your best friend. I know. But Rae...you're one of the best people I've ever met. If there's anyone, and I mean anyone in the whole world who deserves love, its you. Go talk to Robin, if the shit hits the fan, I've got your back."  
  
Raven smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks Cy, you're so great to me."  
  
Cyborg grinned at his friend, "Hey," he said "What are big brothers for?"  
  
Raven smiled again as she hugged him. He was right, over the years, Cyborg had become somewhat of a surrogate big brother for her, and she was more grateful for it than he would ever know.  
  
"Ok," she said, after taking a deep breath, "I'm going to do it. Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck, Rae." 


	4. The Talk

Lets just get right to it huh? Chapter 4, fluff and lemon a-plenty. Enjoy!  
  
Raven paced back and forth around her room. 'What was I thinking?!' she thought to herself. 'It was hard enough spilling my guts to Cyborg, how am I supposed to talk to Robin...' Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by a knocking at her door. Raven gasped and the bulb on one of her lamps shattered.  
  
"Raven? Are you in there? You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Raven thought her heart was either going to stop beating, or pound right out of her chest. "Y..yeah. I'm here Robin. C..come in."  
  
Robin opened the door and slowly walked in. Raven let out a tiny gasp as she watched the boy wonder approach her. He moved with a cat-like grace, even when not in battle. His eyes shown of a strong confidence but all the while remaining soft and compassionate. She could see his well toned muscles rippling from beneath his costume, and she smiled softly to herself. Robin closed the door behind him and just looked at her for a while, before finally speaking.  
  
"Everything ok, Rae?"  
  
"Yeah...I just, need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Ok, Rae, go for it."  
  
She looked up at him, and signaled for him to come and sit next to her on her bed. Robin obliged and turned to look at her after doing so. 'This is weird,' he thought 'Raven's one of my best friends, but I don't think we've ever gotten this close before. Not alone, anyway. Hmm...'  
  
"Robin, before I say anything, can you promise me something?"  
  
"Of course Raven, anything."  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"Rae, I could never get mad at you. Of course I promise."  
  
Raven flinched. "..No. No, forget it. That wasn't fair. I can't make you promise me that. I can't ask you to make a promise that I don't think anyone could keep."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I...no. Forget it. Forget I said anything. This was stupid. Lets just get out of here and go eat or something."  
  
Now Robin was starting to get annoyed. "Nuh, uh, Rae. Not acceptable. YOU asked me here, and something is obviously troubling you. I'm not leaving until you tell me what you brought me here to say. And, don't try some lame-ass lie. I'll know if you're not telling me the truth."  
  
Raven squirmed, this was it. No turning back now. "Robin...there's...something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time..."  
  
Now it was Robin's turn to squirm. There was something different about Raven's voice. Well, not REALLY different, but enough of a change to catch the boy detective's attention. It was her same low, monotone voice, but the tone was different. It was almost...sultry?  
  
"Robin...I know you and Star have been together a long time, and you're really happy and all...god, I feel like a home-wrecking bitch just saying this, but Robin, I..."  
  
'No,' Robin thought, 'She's not going to...'  
  
"Robin...I...I love you."  
  
'I don't believe it.' Robin thought, 'Did...did Raven just tell me she loves me?'  
  
Raven blushed furiously, covered her face in her cowl and quickly turned away.  
  
"Rae..."  
  
"No! Robin, I, god, I'm so sorry Robin. I shouldn't have done that. I-ugh, I'm so stupid! Please don't tell Star! I...I didn't mean it, I-"  
  
She was suddenly cut off, when Robin pressed his lips against hers. Raven's powers flared as random pieces of furniture broke around her room, but Robin didn't seem to care. He caressed her lips with his tongue until she opened them and allowed him to enter. Waves of pleasure flowed throughout Raven's body as her tongue intertwined with Robin's.  
  
She felt his hand running through her soft hair as he held her head. His other hand found its way to her leg, and slowly but surely started to move towards her inner thigh. Raven let out a soft moan. Robin could barely control himself. Her lips tasted so sweet to him, and she smelled of roses and lilac. Her skin was softer than any he had ever felt before, and her low, sexy moan was almost enough to drive him over the edge. As he moved his hand closer to her inner thigh, Raven slowly started to pull Robin down on top of her, as she leaned back onto the bed.  
  
Robin started to rub Raven's thigh as he moved his hand towards the warmth he felt near her private parts. His other hand moved across her body to gently fondle her breasts. Raven gasped, and then let out a loud, and passionate moan. This was the first time she was ever being touched like this, and it felt like heaven.  
  
Raven pulled Robin close and whimpered into his ear, "Take me, Robin. Take me now..."  
  
Robin said nothing, but moved his lips from her mouth down her neck. She grabbed at his hair, as he made her way down to her collar bone. Then, he stopped, and sat up, Raven looked at him with a mix of sadness and desire in her eyes, until she realized he only done so, so he could pull her leotard off. She took the hint, and quickly ripped his clothes off too, as the two young lovers shyly looked at one another.  
  
Raven could hardly believe her eyes, as she glanced up and down Robin's chiseled and toned body. She looked up at his face and smiled as she saw him staring at her, his mouth slightly open. Robin knew he was staring, but he couldn't do a thing about it, nor did he want to. Raven was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, and now he was seeing her naked as the day she was born. He couldn't help but compare her body in his mind to the only other naked female body he had seen. Starfire's breasts were cute and perky, but Raven's were well developed and voluptuous. Star's hips were practically nonexistent, whereas Raven had a sensuously curvy body. He kept staring until Raven finally grabbed him the shoulders and pulled him back on top of her.  
  
"Come on Wonder Boy," she cooed, "Enough looking, just take me."  
  
Robin felt his manhood enter her soft, warm body, as Raven let out another one of her heart-melting moans.  
  
"God...Rae..."  
  
Neither of the two titans had ever felt anything like what they were currently experiencing, and neither could remember ever being happier. They continued until both of them felt the climax coming. Raven dug her hands into Robin's shoulders as their breathing began to speed up.  
  
"Robin...," she moaned, "I...I'm..."  
  
"Oh, Rae...me too...I...AAH!"  
  
It was like nothing either could have ever imagined. The room, no, the whole world seemed to melt away as the two lovers shuddered under the covers. They gently kissed one another until they both fell into the warm, soft embrace of sleep. 


	5. Moron

Hey guys, thanks for the comments, and Sugarwords? You're absolutely right, under normal conditions, the lemon at the end of the last chapter never would have happened, however, these are not normal conditions, plus, if she didn't let him do that, then I would only have a normal amount of drama in this chapter. Instead, you're gonna get MEGA drama. A Raven Cyborg story, huh? Well, you know what, I'm having a lot of fun writing this one, so after I finish it, who knows. I'll try and play around with a few story ideas in my head, and see where it goes. But for now, here's Chapter 5.  
  
Raven flinched as she felt the hot bright sunlight touch her face. She opened her eyes in a groggy stupor wondering why her curtains weren't blocking the sun. However, one look at her window, told her exactly why she had gotten such a rude awakening. The glass was completely shattered, and her dark purple curtains had blown out with the night's wind.  
  
"Damn", Raven muttered, realizing she would have no dark sanctuary in the tower until she got her window fixed. Then, as if hitting her like a train, she remembered exactly what had caused her powers to break the window in the first place. Franticly, she turned around and pulled back the covers. Sure enough, lying next to her was Robin, sound asleep and drooling a little.  
  
Raven stared at his sleeping form as she started to break into a cold sweat. She desperately tried to remember the previous night, but everything was a blur. Objects flew all around her room, in random directions, crashing into anything that got in their path. Raven found she was in such a panic that she was having a difficult time breathing. It took what seemed like an eternity before she could even THINK the words 'I ...just had sex...with Robin.'  
  
Raven shook her head furiously, hoping that this was all just a dream, or another illusion. Of course, it had to be. If her greatest fear was her demonic side taking over, and killing all those that she loved, than this, out of anything else, just had to be her second greatest fear. However, something in her heart told her that it was not.  
  
Holding her head in her hands, Raven tried to collect her bearings. 'I invited Robin to my room last night to talk. After talking to Cyborg, I decided that I was going to tell him how I feel...but...how did...THIS happen? Everything happened so...quickly. But HOW? If there's one thing I know how to keep control of, it's my own emotions. So how could I have let this happen? Robin doesn't love me. He loves Starfire. He always has, and he always will. I may be in love with him, but that shouldn't have meant that I would just throw away my virginity and be so reckless like that. God...and that wasn't the only thing I threw away. By letting that happen I threw away my friendship with Star too, as well as any respect Robin ever had for me as an equal or teammate. HOW COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?!'  
  
With that last thought, Raven sent the pillows on her bed flying, sending Robin's head crashing down to the mattress.  
  
"Huhn...wha?" Robin looked up at Raven, who was sitting on the bed. His eyes only half open, and still too sleepy to really notice that she was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown, he cooed at her, "Morning, Rae."  
  
Now Raven was pissed. 'Did he just...did he just fucking coo at me? WHAT THE FUCK!' Now her emotions were getting out of control. She was confused, and hurt, she felt like a slut, and she felt like she just betrayed her closest friend. And now, to top it all off, she was angry. Angry at Robin. Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind, someone rapped furiously at her door.  
  
"FRIEND RAVEN??"  
  
Raven's heart sank. It was Starfire. Had she figured it out? Even Robin jumped to attention.  
  
"Friend Raven? Are you there? Have you seen Robin? I went to locate him this morning, but he was not in his sleeping quarters. Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg have not seen him either, so I came to inquire if you had seen him, before we start to have a searching party."  
  
Robin was frozen in place, and Raven racked her mind to try and think of how they could get out of this.  
  
Suddenly, she grabbed Robin by the shoulders, and whispered with a purely venomous tone "Tell Starfire you're in here looking for me. The two of you can 'find' me on the roof. You fill in the gaps."  
  
And with that, she glowed black and white, turned intangible and floated straight up into the ceiling, towards the roof.  
  
"Star, its me. Come on in"  
  
"Robin!! Wait...what are you doing in friend Raven's room??"  
  
"Actually Star, I was in here looking for her. After that incident with Phobia, I felt that I needed to improve my concentration. I figured Raven would be the best person to help me with that, but I knocked on the door, and she wasn't in here. It was open, so I came in. But she doesn't seem to be here."  
  
Robin breathed a quick sigh of relief, if there was one thing he was good at, it was quick thinking on his feet.  
  
"Oh, Robin, I am so glad! I was afraid you had become lost. However, I do not think it is a good idea to be in Raven's room while she is away. She would not appreciate it."  
  
"You're right Star, we should leave. So...do YOU have any idea where Raven might be?"  
  
"Have you inspected the roof area yet Robin? Raven enjoys meditation on the roof."  
  
"Hm, no I haven't checked the roof yet. That's probably where she is. But if she's meditating, then why don't we go check it out in a little while. Want to grab some breakfast first?" Pangs of guilt stung at Robin's heart, he felt awful, but was in no rush to keep this act up and "find" Raven on the roof.  
  
Rather than meditating, Raven once again found herself leaning against the edge of the roof, staring out at the bay. These past few days had been the most emotional of her life, and she just wished they would all go away. 'I should have seen this coming,' Raven thought to herself, 'I open myself up to the titans, and look where it's gotten me.' Raven decided to block out her thoughts and attempted to meditate. "Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos..." suddenly, her mind flashed back to the illusion Phobia had forced her to endure.  
  
Robin watched Raven as she closed in on him, cornering him. Out of the side of his eye, he saw Beast Boy, impaled. Starfire with her neck twisted at an unnatural and nauseating angle, and Cyborg, in more pieces than Robin could count. All the while, Raven could do nothing to stop herself. 'Robin!!!' she cried out in thought, 'I'm so sorry! So sorry!!! I...this...this is all my fault, I got too close, let my emotions get too far out of control. Robin...I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!! PLEASE, STOP THIS! YOU CAN'T! NOT ROBIN! PLEASE! Please...'  
  
"Raven!" Robin pleaded out, "Don't do this! You have to get control! You have to fight this, Rae! You can do it, I know you can! Fight it, Raven! FIGHT IT!"  
  
Raven wished that she could tell him, tell him how much she was trying to fight, but it was no use. All she could do was cry and plead as her body moved in on Robin, going for the kill.  
  
Raven gasped. After a few deep breaths to catch herself, she rose back to her feet and looked out at the sea once more. The truth now began to dawn on her. The pain she felt when forced to live out her greatest fear, the pain of losing the only person she ever truly loved, it was enough to make her weak, vulnerable. She was so shaken up by her fear of losing Robin, that she had thrown all caution to the wind and indulged herself in his passion. Raven sighed, 'It makes sense.', she thought, 'That illusion really fucked me up, I guess I never really realized how much until now. So much so that I didn't even think about it when I was with Robin. All I could think about was how good it felt to be with him...and how I never wanted that feeling to end. But guess what Raven, it ended, its over, and you'll never have it again.' Now she was beginning to get angry. She clenched her fist and spat. "Phobia," she cursed, "this is all her fault. If I ever find her..."  
  
"Aha! You see Robin? Here she is!" Starfire beamed as she pointed to Raven.  
  
"Ah, hey Star, Robin. You two were...looking...for me?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Actually, I was the one looking for you Raven. I was...wondering if you could maybe help me focus my concentration a bit more?"  
  
'Focus his concentration? Are you fucking kidding me? THAT'S the best thing he could come up with?' "Uh...right. Sure Robin, I can help you with that."  
  
Robin looked at Raven, the guilt barely visible on her stone cold face, but he could see it. Then he looked at Starfire, she looked positively ecstatic for no other reason than that she had just helped out her friends. Robin couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Wait...Star, this is all wrong. There's something I need to tell you." Robin glanced over at Raven, and saw her give him one of her famous death glares. Ignoring it, he continued. "Star...all morning, I...we...we've been lying to you."  
  
"Lying...to me?"  
  
"Yeah...I was never really looking for Raven, I knew exactly where she was."  
  
"You did...but..how Robin?"  
  
"Star... I knew where she was because...we..."  
  
Robin looked at Starfire, she looked hurt, and confused, but he knew he had to tell her.  
  
"I knew where she was, because I was with her. We were in her room, since last night. Star...I'm so sorry. I swear to you Star, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, but last night... Last night Raven and I made love to each other."  
  
The whole while that Robin was talking, Raven was silent. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Raven stared in disbelief as Robin brought her entire world crashing down around her. 'I can't believe he just...how could he...that MORON!' But for the moment, Robin was the least of her worries, 'I have to make things right with Starfire,' she thought. 'I have to say something.'  
  
"Star...I...-OOFM!" Raven opened her eyes and looked up at what had just happened. A moment ago, she was standing to the side, and trying to do her best to apologize to her friend.  
  
Now, she was laying on her back, her head ringing from the impact with the ground, and her chest feeling as if she was just punched by a gorilla. Looking up, she saw Starfire's eyes and fists were glowing a bright green. 'Did...did Starfire just..SHOOT me? With STARBOLTS!?'  
  
Robin couldn't believe what he just saw. Raven opened her mouth, and barely said two words before Starfire blasted her right in the chest. "Star..?"  
  
"NO! NONONO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THIS!"  
  
"Star...please..."  
  
"No, Robin! How could this have happened?!? Have I not been a good companion?! Have I not bestowed all the love of my heart upon you?!" Tears were streaming down her face now, but they were as much out of rage as they were of sorrow. "AND YOU!" she screamed as she turned her attention to Raven. "HOW DARE YOU! THERE IS NOT EVEN A WORD IN MY NATIVE TONGUE TO DESCRIBE HOW HORRIBLE YOU ARE! You said you were happy for me, for me and Robin! YOU HAVE LIED TO ME! YOU WERE NOT HAPPY AT ALL! YOU WERE NOT HAPPY UNTIL YOU STOLE MY LOVE AND TRIED TO HIDE YOUR AWFUL DEEDS FROM ME!!!"  
  
"Starfire...please, I'm sor-"  
  
"NO! Leave us NOW, Raven! LEAVE!"  
  
Not knowing what to do, Raven did as Starfire said, and she went intangible again, and fell threw the rooftop.  
  
Now Starfire once again turned her attention to Robin.  
  
"Star, you have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you, I-"  
  
"Enough, Robin. I do not wish to hear it. I have a question, and I demand you answer it."  
  
"Of...of course Star. What is it?"  
  
"Do you love Raven?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"And do you love ME?"  
  
"I...I don't know that either."  
  
"Then you must MAKE UP YOUR MIND, Robin. You must choose, either former- friend Raven, or myself. And you must choose TODAY."  
  
With that, she stormed down the stairs back into the tower, leaving Robin alone on the roof, with a decision to make. 


	6. Unexpected

So I should probably be getting more sleep, but instead, I bring you, Chapter 6!  
  
Raven sat on her bed, her head spinning, barely able to come to grips with what had just happened. She tried calming herself, but now her emotions were more out of control than ever. She had never had to deal with so many of them at the same time before. Guilt, remorse, confusion, sadness, love, betrayal, anger... Anger.  
  
Robin.  
  
She was angry with herself, but now, she realized, she was also, VERY angry with Robin. 'I was vulnerable,' she thought, 'I know I shouldn't blame him for this...I was coming onto him like a bitch in heat, and were it anyone else, I wouldn't give it a second thought...but this is Robin. Mr. Sensitive. Mr. Know-it-all. He's supposed to be my team leader, he's supposed to have everything under control. Why would he throw everything he had with Star all away just for some quick fuck.' Her heart sank again, 'A quick fuck...that's all I am to him, aren't I? Everything he ever thought of me before, that's all gone. Out the window.' She slowly started to cry, when yet another knock came from her door.  
  
"Yo, Rae? You here?"  
  
"Go away, Cyborg. I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"C'mon Raven, let me in. I feel like this is partly my fault anyway."  
  
Raven sighed, and used her powers to open the door.  
  
"So Star came downstairs and uh, told me and Beast Boy what went down."  
  
'Of course she did.' Raven thought.  
  
"So, you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No, Cyborg, I do NOT want to talk about it. Remember the last time we 'talked' about something? Do you?? The last time we 'talked' you convinced me to tell Robin my true feelings. Remember what happened after that? I'm sure Starfire told you ALL about it."  
  
"Yeah, she did," Cyborg's tone now grew stern. "And do you know what I told HER?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told her off."  
  
"What? And you think that was a GOOD idea? She's mad enough already! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking that I told you I'd stick up for you if things got ugly, and I'm not the kinda guy to go back on his word."  
  
Raven sighed, knowing she was beaten. He was right, and although she didn't show it now, and barely felt it at the moment, she knew she was grateful. Cyborg continued,  
  
"Especially after that ultimatum she pulled on Robin."  
  
Raven looked at him, "Ultimatum? What ultimatum?"  
  
"You don't know? She told him he's gotta pick, either you or her, and he's gotta do it today."  
  
Now Raven was absolutely furious. She couldn't believe that she was being continuously fucked with. Why this mockery of compassion? Why play with her heart like this? She knew Robin would pick Starfire, why must they put her emotions through this unnecessary torment? She stormed right out of her room and over to Robin's. She blew the doors in with her powers, and marched right up to the boy wonder.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Why are you teasing me like this? Do you think you can just try to choose between me and Starfire, like we're a couple of objects to you?"  
  
"Rave...I would never treat you or anyone else like that, of course I'm not sitting here choosing. I don't have to."  
  
"...Oh." Raven said. 'Of course he doesn't need to choose Raven,' she thought, 'you're not even an option.' "So...what are you doing, then?" she asked.  
  
"I'm trying to think of what to say to Star. I want to make things right you know?"  
  
Raven wanted to cover her face and hide. 'What am I doing here,' she thought 'I don't want to hear any of this.'  
  
"Yeah," Robin continued, "it's pretty hard breaking up with someone because you're in love with her best friend, you know?"  
  
"...What? But...you love Starfire."  
  
Robin shook his head, "No I don't Rae, maybe I tried to convince myself that I did once, but it's not true, I'm not sure if it ever was." Robin moved closer to Raven, lifting her chin up with his hand. "I love you, Raven."  
  
Raven could barely comprehend what Robin had just said to her, when suddenly she felt his lips embracing her own. She gasped and Robin lunged the moment her lips opened. She kissed him for what seemed like hours, and all the while, all Raven could think was 'Robin just said he loves me...Robin loves me...'  
  
"Robin, wait", Raven gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, Rae?"  
  
"We have to slow down, what happened last night...was a mistake." Raven flinched, that did NOT sound the way she wanted it to. "No! I mean, it wasn't a mistake, it just...shouldn't have happened, not that fast. I shouldn't have instigated it. I'm sorry Robin, I'm just...not ready to move that fast yet."  
  
Robin gave his love a bemused look, a soft smile and said "Rae...you know I don't care about that stuff."  
  
Raven blinked, 'No I didn't, she thought.  
  
"I just want to be close to you Raven, I don't care about what we do. In fact...I don't think we did nearly enough kissing last night. We should make up for it now."  
  
Raven smiled as she looked into the eyes of her beloved, a look of pure love on her face. "Robin...I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Rae."  
  
"Robin, does this mean we're..."  
  
"It does if you want it to."  
  
"I...of course I do."  
  
Robin grinned at her, "Awesome."  
  
Raven laughed to herself and shook her head, 'God, I'm in love with such a dork.'  
  
The new couple were making out in Robin's chair when his door went flying open. "Robin? Have you made up your mind yet?" Starfire stopped and looked into the room. There, sitting on his chair, was Robin. Sitting in his lap, however, and with his arms around her was Raven. "Ah..." sneered Starfire, "I see that you have."  
  
"Star, wait, this...this isn't how I wanted you to find out. I think we need to talk." Raven got up off the chair and let Robin out from under her. "Star...I'm really sorry. I wish there were some way I could do this without hurting your feelings...but it looks like it's probably too late for that now. I want you to know just how special you were, and are, to me. It's just...I'm in love with Raven and for the first time in my life...I finally seem to have figured out exactly what it is I want."  
  
"But..." Starfire argued, "When I asked you if you loved Raven, you said you didn't know if you-"  
  
Robin shook his head, "I knew what I felt Star, I just didn't know how to say it."  
  
"This...this is not fair!" Starfire cried, "Robin! You and I relationshipped for one earth year! Did this not seem like a very long time to you Robin?? Was it not long enough for you to love me? How could it be, when you already love Raven? Tell me, Robin, how long have you and former-friend Raven been expressing your feelings for one another?"  
  
"Just since last night Star, really."  
  
"WHAT?! But then, how could you feel this way for her already?!?"  
  
"I...don't know Star, all I know is, that I love her."  
  
"Is that why you made your love to her, then?!? Because you never made your love to ME!"  
  
This took Raven by surprise. 'Robin never had sex with Starfire?? I don't believe it... You mean, last night, Robin...was a virgin too?'  
  
"Well...I hope you two are very happy together..." Starfire sniffled as she went running out of the room, and the tower.  
  
Tears streamed from her eyes as she flew from the Titan's Tower. Starfire needed to get away from that place, just for a little while. It was all too much to bear right now. She just couldn't understand how Robin could love Raven and not her. She and Robin had been together for an entire year, not to mention all that time before they got together, while they were slowly building their relationship. How could he have fallen in love with Raven in just one night, when she had been trying to win his love for over a year, to no avail?  
  
And Raven...never before in her life had Starfire ever felt a betrayal like this. 'How could Raven have hurt me like that?' She thought, 'She must have known how I was feeling, after all, she is an emp-' Starfire, froze in place as her eyes widened. A chill ran down her spine as she slowly began to realize exactly why all of this had happened. She clenched her fists as she flew like a bat out of hell back towards the tower.  
  
"So...you two are like, a 'thing' now?" Beast Boy asked, as he looked at Robin and Raven, their hands intertwined.  
  
Raven blushed, "Yeah." She said.  
  
"That's cool, but uh, what about Starfire?"  
  
As if on cue, the front door burst opened and Starfire flew in, practically consumed by her own rage. "You...DECIEVER!!" she screamed. Starfire zeroed in on Raven as she continued to bellow. "I cannot believe you!! You STOLE him from me! You did it on purpose and he does not even know!!"  
  
"Star...what are you talking about?!"  
  
"Your powers!" she cried, "You told me yourself...you're an EMPATH!!"  
  
Raven gasped...the possibility never even occurred to her...  
  
"You USED your powers to MAKE Robin love you! He had no control over it!"  
  
'No...' thought Raven, 'it can't...I couldn't have...'  
  
"...Rae?", Robin asked, a look of concern now on his face.  
  
"TELL HIM RAVEN! TELL HIM WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"  
  
"No...I...I didn't, Robin, I would never do that do you...at least...not on purpose..." Now she was really beginning to doubt herself.  
  
"Raven...is...is what Starfire's saying...even a possibility?" Cyborg asked, finally deciding to speak up.  
  
"I...I don't know," Raven replied, "Normally, not, my empathic powers are my powers that I have the most control over...but...lately, my emotions have been more extreme than ever before...I don't know, they could have triggered my empathy without me knowing...and the feelings of love I was having these past few days were so great that...maybe they could have...rubbed off...on..."  
  
Raven could not even finish her own words. Tears ran down her face as she suddenly broke away from her friends and ran towards her room.  
  
(Author's Note: So how was that for a plot twist, huh? Anyway, just to clear a few things up, in the New Titan's comic book, one of Raven's main powers was that she was an empath. I know she doesn't really have these powers in the cartoon, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. An empath is a person who can read and project other people's feelings much like a telepath would with thoughts. This is a nod to the very first Raven story, in which she uses her powers to make Kid Flash think he is in love with her, so he will help her battle her father Trigon.) 


	7. Proof

For those of you that have stuck with me for six chapters, thanks, it means a lot to me. Anyway, without any further adieu, here's chapter seven.  
  
Raven went running down the hall towards her bedroom. Without hesitating, Robin ran after her.  
  
"Robin, wait!" Starfire cried after him, "Were you not listening? You have been tricked! The feelings you have for her are not real! Robin? Where are you going?!"  
  
Ignoring Starfire's cries, Robin ran towards Raven's room. 'I have to talk to her,' he thought, 'I can't let her leave me, not now...'  
  
Raven was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking out her still-broken window, and crying softly to herself. Not even an hour ago, she was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. The only boy she had ever loved just told her he loved her back. She took a risk by exposing her emotions to him, but it had paid off. At least, that's what she thought until Starfire returned. Now, she could not even imagine a time when she had felt any worse. "Azarath...Metrion...Xinthos..." she chanted, as she used her powers to open her drawer and levitate a small box over to her. Opening the box, Raven pulled a long, heavy object from it, wrapped in black velvet. She stared at the object before finally unwrapping it, revealing a beautiful, gothic dagger. Her hand shook as she carefully brought the dagger up, towards her other arm.  
  
"Put it down, Rae." Unsurprised, she looked up. Robin felt his heart sink, 'My god,' he thought, 'was she really going to do it? What if I hadn't have been quick enough? Would it have been too late?'  
  
"It's ok, Robin. I...I don't think I really would have gone through with it."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
Raven gave Robin a small, sad smile. "I could tell you were scared, and worried. I read your feelings. I'm an empath...remember?" Raven started to cry again.  
  
"Raven, please, you don't really believe what Starfire said, do you? I love you!"  
  
Raven just shook her head. "Robin, I wish I could believe you, nothing in the world would make me happier...but I just can't. If you are under my powers, there is no way for you to know. For all you know, you ARE in love with me, but it isn't real."  
  
"But it IS real Raven!"  
  
"How can it be? THINK Robin, you're supposed to be so good at it. Think about it! How could you really be in love with me when you've only felt this way for a couple of days?"  
  
Robin looked into her deep, violet eyes. He knew he had to tell her. "Who says I've only felt this way for a couple of days?"  
  
Raven looked at him. "Robin, now you aren't even making sense anymore. Three days ago, you were celebrating your anniversary with Star."  
  
"Yeah...I was, and you know what? It was one of the most difficult days of my life. You think you've got me all figured out, Rae? What would you do, if I told you that every single day, for the past year, the first thing I feel every morning when I wake up, is guilt? A guilt that's doubled every time I wake up next to Starfire. Do you know why I have this guilt Raven? Do you? It's because I've been dating Starfire for a year, but have been in love with you for over twice as long. Any idea what that kind of guilt feels like on your anniversary? It's the kind of thing that winds your heart up so tight that your emotions are constantly on edge."  
  
He gave Raven a look, "It's the kind of thing that makes you so crazy, that at the first sign of affection from the person you actually have feelings for...you end up fucking her senseless rather than actually telling her how you feel."  
  
"Robin..."  
  
"What? You don't believe me?? Do you need PROOF? Is THAT it?" Robin was starting to get mad. "Raven, the other night was the most nerve-racking night I can remember. Not only did I feel horrible all day, as Starfire flew around making preparations for our anniversary party, but then, when we fought Phobia...she...god. Raven, she made me watch you die."  
  
Raven looked at Robin, she saw tears slowly running down his cheeks. Slowly, she moved closer, and gently, she removed his mask. A pang of pain hit her heart as she saw the sorrow in his deep brown eyes. She wiped back his tears as Robin continued.  
  
"I was in an abandoned warehouse. I had finally caught up to Slade. Rae...he...he had you in his arms. With a revolver pressed against your head. I pleaded with him, I yelled, I cursed, I even cried. It didn't matter. I watched him murder you right in front of my eyes, just because he knew how much you meant to me."  
  
"Robin...I..."  
  
"Wait, Raven. Let me finish. If I'm going to convince you, and I mean really convince you, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that the love I feel for you is genuine, and not the product of some unintentional power spurt, then I'm going to have to tell you something that I've never told a soul. In fact, I can barely admit it to myself, let alone another person."  
  
Raven said nothing, but nodded, as if telling him to go on.  
  
"Rae...A year ago...I thought, I thought that I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not, I was convinced that you..ah..that you had feelings for..um..."  
  
Robin was blushing, Raven sighed, she really did not have time for this kind of crap.  
  
"Feelings for WHO Robin? Spit it out."  
  
"...Beast Boy."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to think? We all knew he had a huge crush on you, and the way you two were always going off on one another, well, it just kinda seemed like it. You know? But then, when...Terra came..." Robin hung his head, telling this story was going to be harder than he thought. Already he was having to dig up painful memories, and he hadn't even gotten to the really hard part yet. But he kept going. "When Terra came, and she and Beast Boy got together...I thought, hey, maybe I finally got my chance. But too much happened, and I didn't really have the time, or energy to talk to you about how I felt. Then after the betrayal...well, I knew Beast Boy was taking it hard, but it was you I was worried about. You opened up to Terra faster than you did to any of the rest of us. I knew she must have really hurt you. So I went looking for you, I thought maybe I could try to comfort you. I went to your room...and I cracked the door open just a bit, to see if you were there."  
  
Raven felt tears forming in her eyes, she already knew where this was going.  
  
"I peeked in, and I...I saw you there, with Beast Boy, I assumed you two were finding comfort in each other, and not thinking anything, decided to leave. But before I did, something inside me just made me turn around and look at you one more time. It's funny, I've thought about it. What would have happened, if I never turned around? Maybe me and Star never would have gotten together, and none of this would have happened. But I did, and well, you know what I saw Rae."  
  
"Robin...you dumbass...you left right after you saw him kiss me, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I left, what you expected me to stay around so I could see the girl I love make out with my friend?"  
  
"I didn't make out with him, you asshole! HE kissed ME. If you have had the balls, to stick around, you would have seen me push BB off of me. And tell him that wasn't the right way for him to get over his broken heart. But you didn't you just assumed huh? Well you know what they say Robin...when you assume-"  
  
"Yeah, I know, "you make an ass out of 'u' and me". Fuck..."  
  
Raven put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm sorry Rich," she said, "I didn't mean to come off sounding so harsh like that..."  
  
Robin looked up at her, it wasn't often that she called him by his real name. "No, Rae, its ok. Don't worry about it. How about I just finish my story?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess you can kinda imagine what happened after that. Out of sheer jealousy and stupidity, I threw myself into a bit of depression. It was easy to pretend that I was feeling that way because of Terra, and the whole deal that went down with Slade. But now you know what was really troubling me. And Star...she really liked me, you know. I knew it from the beginning, but I always just sorta shrugged it off. I mean, sure, she was pretty, and nice and fun and all that, but she just wasn't the kind of girl to get my heart's attention. But then she came to me, and told me her true feelings. I was left with a choice, I could either go on feeling sorry for myself, or I could say yes to Starfire, and have a girlfriend. I thought I'd be happy, but of course, I wasn't. I couldn't be happy, because I was never in love with Star, nor did I have any true feelings for her. I just went out with her because I thought that you and I were never going to happen. I...god, Rae, when Star and I would get intimate with each other...when things got really hot and heavy...I'd close my eyes, and while kissing her...imagine she was you."  
  
This took Raven completely by surprise, to the point where she really didn't know how to react. Robin looked embarrassed, she knew he had just told her his deepest, darkest secret.  
  
"That's why I never had sex with her, Rae. I couldn't do it. The guilt was too great. How was I supposed to make love to her, when I was imagining she was her best friend when we'd make out?" Robin started to feel sick. He had a hard enough time just admitting these things to himself, he had never actually said them out loud before. Ashamed, he turned away from Raven, when suddenly he felt her moving closer to him.  
  
"...Thank you...Robin, for telling me the truth." She gave him a loving look as she moved closer. "I'm sorry...I wish I had told you sooner, about how I feel about you. Maybe if I hadn't have waited so long..."  
  
"No, Rae. You had your reasons for keeping your distance. You don't need to apologize to me."  
  
"Maybe not...but I will do this." Raven kissed her boy wonder on the lips, the most passionate kiss Robin had ever felt. It seemed to last forever, as the two young lovers melted into each other's embrace.  
  
Starfire was crying. After Robin had ran after Raven, she decided she was not going to let him get away from her, so she followed him. When Robin went into Raven's room, instead of giving up and leaving, Starfire pressed her ear against the door, and eavesdropped on the two titans. What she heard, however, was possibly the last thing she could have ever hoped to hear. This past year had been the greatest of the young Tamaran's life. Now, she learned that everything that made it so great was all a sham, a lie, a misconception. However, she did not go blind with rage, nor did she weep uncontrollably. Instead, she gathered herself, stood up, and opened the door.  
  
"...Star?"  
  
"Former-love Robin, I must speak with you. I...have heard all that you have said to Raven. I have nothing more to say to you other than that I wish to dissolve our relationship...and friendship."  
  
"Starfire, I'm sorry, please, you don't have to-"  
  
"You are my team leader, Robin, it was foolish of me to allow you to become anything more."  
  
"Star..." Robin pleaded.  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you." She walked over to Raven, who was sitting on her bed, and kneeled down in front of her. "Friend Raven, I apologize to you, with all my heart. My actions and accusations to you were unjust, and unreasonable. You did nothing more than follow your own heart, and wronged me in no way. That was done by another. You even expressed your support to me on my anniversary, even though it hurt you to do so. I could not have asked for a better friend. If you are able to find it in your heart to forgive me, I hope that we are able to remain friends."  
  
"Starfire, you're my best friend. I don't know what else to say, I don't feel like I even have anything I need to forgive you for."  
  
"Oh, but you do! Please Raven, say you will forgive me."  
  
She sighed, "Ok Star, I forgive you, but only if you'll forgive me too."  
  
Starfire nodded, "Then it is settled, friend." She gave Raven a warm smile. "And although I no longer wish to know him intimately, I also condone your new relationship with team-leader Robin, and wish you the best of luck, Raven."  
  
The two girls hugged, until their tender moment was cut short by Robin. His tone was not nearly as happy as either of the girl's. "Starfire, I know you're not speaking to me, but what you said to Rae...that's really sweet of you." He turned to his love. "Raven...being with you, would make me the happiest person in the whole world..." he trailed off.  
  
'Why does he look so sad?' Raven thought, 'We're starting a relationship, and we just got Starfire's blessing! I know she's mad at him now, but she'll warm up. What's wrong with him...'  
  
Robin continued, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything else in all my days Rae...starting a relationship with you would give me enough happiness to last me the rest of my life. But...that kind of happiness...after what I did to Starfire, the way I treated her...I...I don't deserve it. I'm sorry. I really am. To both of you."  
  
And with one last kiss upon his lover's lips, Robin walked out the door. The two girls stood there, shell shocked. Raven could barely comprehend what happened before she went running out into the hallway after him. But he was gone. She spent the remainder of the night searching the tower, and the streets of Jump City for her lover, but he was nowhere to be found. Robin had left the Teen Titans. 


	8. Resolution

This is it cats, the final chapter of "A Little Fear.." I hope the ending's to all of your likings, but if not, hey, what can I say, I tried. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing, since this was my fist fic, it really meant a lot to me. Anyway, I had a lot of fun doing this story, so I've decided to do a sequel. I can't promise when, but I'll get it up here as soon as I have most of it worked out in my head. This one took a little under a week, so hopefully I'll have the same luck with the sequel. Anyway, here we go, Chapter 8, the last chapter.  
  
It had been two weeks since Robin left the Titans. To make it worse, it had been two SLOW weeks. No meta-human activity, no super-villains or arch enemies. Just a few robberies here and there, two-bit crooks with pistols and knifes. One of the robberies turned out to be just two kids with water guns, hopped up on some new drug.  
  
The Titans themselves were managing, as best they could. Beast Boy did his best to try and lighten the mood here and there with a joke, but he was reasonable about it. Starfire wasn't necessarily full of her usual energy, or flitting about, but she had, more or less returned to normal. In Robin's absence, Cyborg had taken over as the team leader, and was doing his best to keep his team's morale up. Most of the team anyway.  
  
It had been two weeks since Robin left, and two weeks since Raven had last left her room. It's not as though she wouldn't have helped the team with the robberies, they just never called on her. Three super-powered crime fighters were more than enough to handle two armed robberies and one not-so armed one. Raven's friends didn't feel like they needed to bother her for that. Starfire and Beast Boy would visit her now and again, just to see how she was doing. It always ended the same way though, she would tell them she was fine, and kindly ask them to leave. Cyborg brought her meals to her, and she thanked him warmly each time, but still didn't feel like talking to him about her feelings.  
  
Raven used her time alone to make up for lost meditation, and to try and catch up on some sleep. She didn't have much trouble meditating, and in no time, had her powers and emotions under control, and seemingly back to normal. Sleep however, did not come so easily. Raven would lie awake for hours, wondering when her love would return.  
  
Her bed had always been the most comforting place Raven had known, but now, it felt different. It felt...empty. The warm embrace of her blankets and sheets used to be enough to lull her into a blissful sleep. Now, her blankets felt cold in comparison to the warm embrace she longed for. Robin's embraced. She wished he could be lying there with her, and until he was, her bed would continue to feel empty.  
  
Raven sighed, she missed Robin and this was a big deal, because, other than her mother, Raven had never really missed anyone before. The Titans were the only people she ever allowed herself to get close to, and even still, Robin was the only one she ever truly let into her heart. And Robin was the only one to ever leave. For the first time in her life, Raven felt what it truly meant to miss someone she loved, and it was not an easy thing to do.  
  
It was near midnight, and it was raining outside. Raven sat on her bed, she had already given up on sleep for the night. Her lights were off, but she kept the room alit with candles. She found that in the absence of light, she seemed to miss Robin even more. Raven reached over to her nightstand and opened the middle drawer. She searched around inside it, until she pulled out an object wrapped in velvet.  
  
It was a different object though, this one was flat, and rectangular, and the velvet was purple instead of black. Raven unwrapped the object. It was a picture, in a thin, simple frame. There was a Christmas tree in the background, and in front of it, was Robin. He was wearing a Santa hat on his head, and smiling a big goofy grin. He had his arm around Raven, who was looking rather disgruntled. Her arms were folded over her chest, her hood was up, and what little of her face you could see, was in a scowl. Hanging above them, was a bit of mistletoe. Raven smiled a soft, sad smile as she looked at the picture. It was taken on the Titan's first Christmas they spent together, and although she never showed it to anyone, it was her favorite picture. In fact, it was one of the only ones she kept.  
  
As she stared at the picture, Raven found herself thinking back to the time that she actually fell in love with the masked hero. She remembered it well.  
  
It was two days after Cyborg and Beast Boy had traveled into Raven's mind, and she was still feeling exhausted from the ordeal. She had locked herself away in her room, not wanting to deal with any of the others while she tried to pull herself back together.  
  
Cyborg had pretty much kept to himself, when it came to what happened the other day, but Beast Boy on the other hand, did not. After hearing the story told at least three times in excruciating detail, Robin started to worry again, and decided it would be best if he went to check up on Raven. He gathered up his courage and walked down the hall, towards her room. When he got there, he hesitated once more, and then knocked. He had always respected Raven's privacy, and never bothered her while she was alone before, but this time, something inside him just wouldn't leave him alone until he did.  
  
"Go away." Raven said through the closed door.  
  
"Raven, it's me. I need to talk to you, it's important."  
  
The door opened slightly, and Raven stood in the small crack she had made between her door and doorway. "Ok. What is it?"  
  
"Uhm...Raven, don't you think this is kind of...awkward? Think I could maybe come inside, or something?"  
  
Raven sighed, "Fine, whatever." She muttered, and let him in.  
  
Robin looked around, it was the first time he had ever seen the inside of Raven's room. He thought it would be gloomy and depressing, but instead... 'This is...kind of nice.' He thought.  
  
As she watched Robin stand there and look around her room, Raven started to get annoyed. "I thought you said you wanted to talk. So start talking."  
  
Robin snapped out of his trance. "Er... Right! Well, first off Raven, I wanted to see if you were doing alright, you know, after what happened the other day and all."  
  
The girl sighed, "Is that ALL you wanted to say Robin? Because I've got a lot of meditating to do and I really don't need to be wasting my time with your idle chit-chat."  
  
"No, I, I mean, that's not the only thing I have say. The other thing is, well, it's like this Raven. Ever since we fought the Puppet King, and you and Starfire switched bodies, you've been more...open, I guess, to her. And then now, after this thing with Cyborg and Beast Boy, you seemed to have opened up to them too. As the leader of this team, I've always felt that I really need to...know my teammates, before I can really trust them with my life, and the lives of the rest, you know? I mean, before all of this, the distance you kept between yourself and the rest of the team didn't really bother me, I just assumed it was the way you are. But now that you've opened up to everyone else...it just made me realize how much I don't know you. At all. I guess I'd just feel...better, about the whole situation, if we...kinda, got to know each other more."  
  
Raven looked at her team leader. She sighed, but not an angry or annoyed sigh like before. It was a pretty reasonable thing to ask, there was just something about Robin that made it difficult for her to start. Luckily, he picked up on it, and she didn't have to.  
  
Robin saw the doubt in Raven's eyes and said "Why don't I go first?" Raven nodded, and then, suddenly, her eyes went wide. Robin did something she never expected him to do.  
  
Robin brought his hands up to his face, and slowly peeled off his mask. "My name," he said "Is Richard Grayson..." He told her everything, his parents, the circus, he even told her about Bruce. He wasn't planning on it at first, he swore he'd never tell anyone Batman's secret, what kind of sidekick would he be, if he did? But there was just something about Raven. He knew the secret would be safe with her, and he found it...easy to tell her.  
  
Raven was surprised. She never thought the 'Boy Wonder's origin would be so...dark. She looked into his eyes, they really were nice. She was starting to feel a connection to Robin, something she had never felt before. But now it was her turn. "My mother," she started, "was a woman named Arella. My father...was a great demon, named Trigon the Terrible."  
  
When she finished, she had tears running down her face. She looked up at Robin, and saw tears in his eyes too. His beautiful eyes. He slowly reached over, and wiped Raven's tears away. Then he lifted up her hand in his own, and said "Rae...you're amazing. You're the strongest person I've ever known." He gave her a warm smile. "And I know Batman. AND Superman." She smiled at him, not only for saying she was strong...but he called her "Rae". He had never done that before. She liked it.  
  
'Maybe,' Raven thought, 'it wouldn't be so bad to open up to these guys after all.'  
  
A tear fell onto her picture, as Raven slowly came out of her memory and back to reality. Picking up a corner of her blanket, she carefully wiped the tear off the glass, and put the picture up on her nightstand. 'Maybe I should try and get some sleep after all.' She thought. Raven blew out her candles and wrapped herself in her blankets.  
  
The rain was really coming down now, and it helped put Raven to peace. She was just about to drift off to sleep, when she felt another presence in her room. Powers flaring, she quickly sat up and shouted "WHO'S THERE?!"  
  
"Relax, Rae. It's...it's just me."  
  
"...Robin?" Raven reached over, and lit the closet candle to her. Sure enough, standing over her bed, was her lover. Robin. She leapt from her bed and into his arms. "Rich...I've missed you so much."  
  
Robin smiled as he brought his love in for a kiss. She was the only one who called him "Rich". Everyone else on a 'real name basis' with him just called him "Dick", but mostly "Robin". He never minded being called "Dick", hell, when he wasn't being Robin, he'd even introduce himself that way. But for some reason, the nickname never really sat well with Raven. She'd only call him that when she was joking around with him, in that icy sarcastic tone of hers. "I missed you too Rae...and I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you like that."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Back to Gotham. I needed to get my mind straight, but still, it was a cowardly way to do it. Believe me, Raven, I feel awful."  
  
She smiled at him, "I knew you'd come back. I waited for you."  
  
Robin smiled back, "I knew you would. But this is the last time you'll ever have to wait for me. Because I swear to you, Rae, I'll never leave your side again."  
  
The two Titan's embraced as if it were their last, neither ever wanting to let go. "C'mon Wonder Boy," Raven said, "it's getting late. Lets get some sleep."  
  
Robin smiled, and kissed her, as they both climbed into bed. "Rae?"  
  
"Mmmhmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Robin. Now go to sleep."  
  
They both smiled, and laughed softly. Robin leaned over and kissed his girlfriend again before pulling her close and drifting off to sleep.  
  
When Raven awoke, there was no sun shining brightly in her face, no knocking on her door, and no guilt to cause her to panic. For once, she was able to wake when she was fully rested, and enjoy the feel of her lover's embrace.  
  
"Morning, beautiful." Robin said as he saw Raven open her eyes.  
  
"Mmm. Morning. How long have you been awake?"  
  
"I don't know. Half an hour maybe."  
  
"And you just stayed here?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you. Plus, you're really cute when you're sleeping."  
  
Raven laughed, "Oh, so what are you saying? That I'm hideous and grotesque when I'm awake? I'd better go back to sleep then!" And she pulled the blankets off of Robin and over her body.  
  
"Hey!" Robin laughed, "Gimme that back! And get out of there!" He got on top of the blanket-lump and gently started to wrestle with it.  
  
"Mmmfgh!" it said.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Raven poked her head out from the blankets, "I said, No!" and then quickly drew it back in.  
  
"Well, fine. There's more than one way to get those blankets off of you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Raven asked, once again poking her head out from her blanket- cocoon, "And what's that?"  
  
Robin extended both of his arms out at her, and started wiggling his fingers. "Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos!"  
  
Raven stared at him in utter silence before breaking out in a fit of laughter. She unwrapped herself from the blankets and climbed on top of her boyfriend. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"...So, you know, these past couple of weeks, I haven't really left my room. The guys have been checking up on me now and again, but they don't really bother me if I don't answer them when they knock."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow at her. "So...what are you saying?"  
  
"Well, the Titans don't know you're back yet, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So they won't be looking for you. And, well, they'll be leaving me alone so..."  
  
"So what you're saying is, we can stay here all day and no one will bother us?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Sounds great, Rae."  
  
"One more thing though, Robin."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Remember what I told you, that night before you left? About taking it slow?"  
  
"Of course I remember Raven, you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Yeah well, we do need to take things slowly..." Her low, monotone voice had that sultry tone in it again, "but maybe, we can start taking it slowly...tomorrow."  
  
The End!  
  
(Well guys, that's it. Some of you might be disappointed that I opted for the happy ending, but hey, I LIKE happy endings. But, for all of you masochists out there, don't worry, things aren't going to stay this happy forever. I'll be writing a sequel soon, with a whole crap load of things happening. Phobia returns, and Raven wants payback, but she isn't alone. This time she's got Plasmus with her, as well as newcomer Houngan! All that plus, Starfire and Robin try to pick things up where they left off and build their friendship back, and romance finds...Cyborg? That's right kiddies. All that PLUS the introduction of...Eric Forrester! As much as I like the happy couple, don't expect me to leave them in peace. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! -JustAnotherMutant) 


End file.
